It Was Easy to Forget
by x0 steal my heart
Summary: Ten years after the war ends, Hermione gets an unpleasant surprise. Ron's POV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Two new stories in a matter of a 24-hour period and yet I still haven't got an Idea for my next chapter in You're Something Else. WOW thats crazy lolx. Anyways this one Is pretty short but I was bored lolx. Its a Ron/Hermione one but it Implied Harry/Ginny in it. ( Blink and You'll so miss it ) Well Please do read and review, I'll love you crazyx if you do review!  
**Disclaimer:** **I didn't make up these characters**. These amazing characters are made up by the genius J.K Rowling, and J.K Rowling alone.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

You get up in the morning, put on your robes, go to work, clock in, clock out, eat lunch, clock in again, clock out again, come home, eat dinner, spend some time with your wife, go to bed. Some nights you make love. Some nights you go out to dinner. On the weekend you spend time with your family or hers. You go to Quidditch games with your best mate.

After a while, it becomes normal.

After a while, you become normal.

You don't reach for your wand every time you see a face you don't recognize. You don't throw the table over and pull your wife behind it when a car backfires outside her parent's house. You stop hexing the neighbor kid's pufferskein when it purrs at you. You stop having nightmares about flying brains and tentacles. You stop wanting to throw up every time you see the color green.

You hardly even notice that ten years have passed.

It was so easy to forget.

Except tonight, I can't forget. Tonight, I can't do anything but hold Hermione and shake.

We always knew some of them got away. Hell, it took the Auror's years to catch the ones we knew about. But most of the Death Eaters were Slytherins. I may hate the lot of them, but I learned the hard way not to under estimate them. They are famous for their ambition, but it's their cunning that makes them dangerous. And the ones we didn't know about were cunning enough to crawl into a hole and pull the hole in after them.

It was so easy to forget.

We all wanted to forget. We all needed to forget. We all needed to pretend like our world was safe and sane.

Until today. Until Hermione opened her office door and found the Dark Mark painted on the wall in blood. Human blood. With the words "Mudblood Whore" written underneath it.

It was so easy to forget.

Tonks promised they'd find the bastard. Made some vague reference to cutting off his wrinkles and force feeding them to him.

Like that will make it better. Like that will make our world safe again.

Tonight, Hermione clings to me. We've cried, we've yelled, we've thrown things and broken things. We've made love twice. We ate when Harry and Ginny showed up with dinner. We've done everything but talk about it.

It could have been a curse. She could have died when she opened that door. The thought scares me to death.

I don't have to ask to know what she's thinking. If they could get into a department head's office at the ministry, how much easier would it be to get to a shop owner in Diagon Alley?

And we both think about Harry. Of the look on his face all through dinner.

It was so easy to forget.

When I took the trans out the neighbor kid's pufferskein purred at me. I hexed the poor thing. Tomorrow, when I walked down Diagon Alley, I'll keep my hand on my wand. Every time someone walks into Weasley's Wicked Brooms I'll reach for my wand. When I finally manage to go to sleep, the nightmares will be waiting.

Sooner or later, the dying will start, and all of us will be able to share in the blame.

Because it was so easy to forget.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** This is what happens when I can't think for another chapter and am bored out of my pretty little witts lolx. Well please do Review and tell me what you think of it. Its pretty much my third story but its just a one-chapter thing... I hope. Please do read my other stories and tell me what you think of them and **PLEASE REVIEW )**


	2. AN

**A/N:**

Wow, I've gotten 273 hits and 10 review !) That makes me really happy as a writer. I'm Glad you all Enjoyed it and thank you so much for reviewing. Since some of you asked some questions I'm going to answer them because its only fair and Some other news to talk about this story.

**summerxkiss2**: Thanks alot. I guess someone found my quick mention of Harry and Ginny ! I love that ship but Ron and Hermione are my Favorite Ship of ALL TIME ! Thanks for your review !

**felicitousmomento**: Thanks for liking this story ) but this was a one-shot sort of thing. However you'll love my newest news later to come, I Promise ! Thanks for your review !

**The Angel of Doom**: Thank you, that really means a lot to me. Thanks for your review !

**Ron Granger**: Thanks Ron Granger, lolx I ADORE your name. Thanks for your review !

**Amethyst Wolfe**: Thank you, that mean so much to me ! Thanks for your reveiw !

**iLuvLost9393**: Yes Ron and Hermione are married. I'm sorry for the confusion. In this story, if you didn't catch it, Harry and Ginny are dating.

**c0lleenx3**: Thanks for your review !

**XxTruLuvIs4everXX**: Aw, well it's sort of in the middle of Angst and Drama. I admit I'm not perfect on writing these sorts of stories. This is my first one. If you check my other stories they're Romance, Humor, or just General. I might try to make another muti-chapter story after a song but you'll see later on. Thanks for your review !

**Kachi-nd-Sakra**: Thanks for your review !

**cutehelenjames**: Thank you ! I was thinking of making a story from this, but I realized that I like it just the way it is. I want it to be a one-shot sort of thing, but like you said no pressure. I know and thanks for that encouragement! However you got me on to another story I think I might write. I'll explain more in this a/n. Thank for your review !

Thank you guys so much for your review ! You guys honestly rock ! lolx, seriously now. Anyways I did mention to a few reviewers here about me writing another story .. Its most deff. going to be an either angst or drama, due to my idea. Well please check for updates and Hopefully you'll read it. I already got a title for it. Its called **Hold Me Close** be sure to check it out when I do get it posted.

**x0 steal my heart**


End file.
